


Intangible

by plutonie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU what if everything was sad, Adrien is sad therefore i am sad, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonie/pseuds/plutonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His heart stops when he is shoved to the side, out of the reach of the Chronogirl's hands, by a blur of red and black. Ladybug is frozen on top of him, her eyes closed and a determined tilt to her lips. Her body is fading, and he tightens his grip as if he could make her stay. "</p>
<p>Where not everything is dandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intangible

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total ramble fic, and the second fanfiction I did for MLB (but the first was before the show even came out and was crazy dark and sad and why do I write these things.)

His heart stops when he is shoved to the side, out of the reach of the Chronogirl's hands, by a blur of red and black. Ladybug is frozen on top of him, her eyes closed and a determined tilt to her lips. Her body is fading, and he tightens his grip as if he could make her stay.

  
The other Ladybug gasps, matching blue eyes blown wide and hands frozen in front of her. Adrien is scared for a moment that she too will disappear, but instead she lands roughly on her knees. "Did I..." She whispers, moving her gaze from his now empty arms to the laughing Chronogirls. "am I dead now?"

  
Adrien kicks out the Chronogirl's skates, causing her to go flying next to the other Chronogirl. His cheeks are flushed and he feels like crying. Ladybug doesn't move, her lips pulled sharply down at the sides. "We have to defeat the akuma," Adrien helped her up, practically lifting her. "you're still here, right?"

  
Ladybug looks at him with tear filled eyes, shaking under his fingers. "Chat, I don't belong here-- I'm not the right Ma-Ladybug, I'm from the future. " Adrien stares at her, realization hitting him hard. The Chronogirl that had touched Ladybug starts spinning back around with its double, both grinning.

  
"It looks like we just have one more bug to crush." The one on the right said, eyes zeroing on Ladybug's shaking form. Adrien forced her behind him, pulling out his baton and getting ready to fight.

  
"If we can beat them, the other Ladybug will return, right?" Adrien asked, forcing his voice to steady. Ladybug only whispers a soft 'luck charm', and together they leap into battle against the twin akumas.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Adrien stumbles from around the side of the building, sore in his civilian form. Ladybug had disappeared before he did, leaving right after she fixed everything and leaving him wondering if the other Ladybug-- the present Ladybug-- had returned like he guessed. Everyone was waking up scattered across the side walk, and Adrien went to help Nino stand.

  
"Are you okay?" He asked, a hand on his friend's shoulder. Nino smiled shakily, rubbing his face.

  
"I feel so weird man, like I just woke up from a crazy long nap--" Nino stops as Alya runs over to them, eyes wide and panicked.

  
When she reached them she put a hand to her chest, heaving air. "Marinette," She panted, looking over her shoulder. "I can't find Marinette. She was right next to me, but now she's gone and everyone is back except for her--"

  
Adrien tried to think of the last time he saw Marinette, a sinking feeling in his chest. Nino stepped forward, forcing Alya to stop talking. "Hey, I'm sure that she had ran away before she got hit, I'll help you look."

  
Had she yelled as Alya was struck? He remembers her voice, panicked as Alya disappeared-- but that had been Ladybug who yelled-- not Marinette. Adrien followed the two as they searched, staring at the building. He had seen her during the races, and afterwards she had been running away from the akuma? If Alya had been right next to her before she disappeared, then Marinette should have woken up in the same spot-- but he had watched as Alya was struck and the only person around them with black pigtails was Ladybug--

  
Adrien stopped, head snapping up with shock. If Marinette was Ladybug, and since Ladybug had disappeared, does that mean Marinette disappeared as well? Future Ladybug seemed very crushed and had basically vanished into thin air. Does that mean that there is no more Ladybug? No more Marinette? Adrien stumbled into the railing, legs unable to support him.

  
Marinette, a easily flustered but adorably cute girl who sat behind him, was gone. How could he explain this to Alya? To her parents? Nino and Alya turned to look at him, confused looks on their face. Adrien waved them off, fighting the sick feeling in his chest and kept walking. He couldn't focus on their words, too busy replaying Ladybug-- Marinette saving him. She had to have known what would have happened, had to have known that she would disappear?

  
"Do you think she's here?" Nino asked, forcing Adrien to pay attention. They were outside of Marinette's parent's bakery, and Adrien tried to be hopeful.

  
Alya opened the door, fingers shaking slightly. "I sure hope so."

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

She wasn't there.

  
Alya had decided to stay to tell Marinette's parents that she was missing, and Nino had taken Adrien home since he was so out of it.

  
Adrien didn't eat that night, stomach churning just at the thought of eating while Marinette was gone-- maybe dead.

  
"I can still feel Tikki, so they couldn't be dead," Plagg insisted, flitting around the room. "it just feels she is covered by a blanket."

  
"What about Marinette?" Adrien sat up, a small flame lighting in his chest. She could still be alive, she could come back.

  
Plagg hovered in front of him, crossing his arms. "I believe that we could try to pull Tikki out from the blanket, but I'm not sure if Marinette is with. If it were you I could tell, since we are connected--"

  
"Its worth a shot, right?" Adrien stood, holding Plagg in his hands. Plagg transformed him, and began to direct him.

  
"You should probably sit down for this," He said, enforcing more control over Adrien's body. Adrien relaxed, letting his eyes close. "try to reach for Marinette, once you feel like you have a good grip pull her out. I'll do the same for Tikki."

  
"Reach into what?" Adrien asked, heart pounding. He really hoped this would work. Plagg put more pressure onto him, and he gasped as he felt something brush his mind.

  
"Into that." Plagg said, his voice more clear than ever. Adrien reached out with his mind, trying to find Marinette.

  
It was a strange feeling, like he was underwater but the water was felt. Everything seemed slow and gray and cold, except for him. 'Think of Marinette or Ladybug, Adrien. Its not safe for us in here.' Plagg murmured. Adrien could feel him stretch out, feel him searching.

  
He thought of the hat she had made, her name in gold stitching and her small smile as she showed that Chloe had forged the hat-- the smile that Adrien now realized that she shared with Ladybug, who would smile at the white butterflies as they flew up into the sky. He thought of her quiet chatter behind him in class with Alya, the giggles muffled behind hands. He thought of Ladybug's scared blue eyes as he tripped, the way that they closed as she tackled him and her heat fading as he held her in his arms.

  
"Pull!" Plagg yelled, startling Adrien out of his trance. There was a weight in his arms, and he hunched over, breathing fast.

  
Ladybug was in his arms, her eyes closed lightly as if she were asleep. Adrien laughed, holding her tighter. There was a soft pink light as Tikki pulled away from Ladybug, and Adrien put a hand to Marinette's cold cheek.

  
"Is she going to be okay?" He asked, looking up at Tikki and Plagg. Tikki floated down, touching Marinette lightly.

  
"Yes, she will be okay. Thank you for saving us." Tikki moved up to give him a small kiss on the cheek. Marinette stirred in his lap, and he smiled down at her as she woke up.

  
Her blue eyes looked around the room before landing on him, then moving to Tikki and Plagg, then back to him. She opened her mouth and in a flurry of motion rolled out of his arms.

  
"I'm so sorry Adrien, I'm not sure how I got here, I'll leave right away, I am so so so sorry--" Adrien blinked as she rambled, her face as red as a cherry. He opened his mouth, trying to get her to calm down, but she turned and tried to run out of his room, failing too when she smacked into the still closed door.  
"Marinette!" Adrien went to help her up, looking at her rub her forehead. She swayed slightly and he tried to steady her.

  
"I'm really tired all the sudden." She said, face still a burning red. Adrien leads her to his computer chair, making her sit down.

  
He went to his closet and grabbed a plain gray hoodie, formatting a plan in his mind. He had to bring her home, but how could he explain to her parents what happened? They surely had called the police already, and would want a detailed explanation from her.

  
"Marinette--"

  
"Yes!" Adrien let out a small smile, heart beat irregular as she visibly forced herself to relax. He handed her the hoodie, and moved to sit on his bed.

  
Marinette looked at the hoodie with horror, and he shifted uncomfortably. "I need to get you home, but since its so cold outside I figured that you could wear-- borrow a hoodie of mine," Adrien rubbed his head, getting frustrated at his stumbles. Marinette didn't seem to mind though, slipping through the hood with ease after he began talking.

  
She looked up at him, blue eyes sharp. "How did I get here? I remember-- uh--" Her face trailed off, not sure what to say. "you're Chat Noir?" She finished quietly, moving her eyes to the floor.

  
"Plagg helped me get you and Tikki out of where ever you were stuck..." Adrien wanted to shrivel up and dissolve in the wind. As much as he wanted to figure out who Ladybug was-- now that he knew he didn't know what to do. "and... yeah..."

  
Marinette's laugh made him look up. She was covering her face, shoulders shaking. "Alya-- Alya tried to convince me that you were Chat Noir but I didn't believe her. I--" Her next sentence was stopped by a small sob. Adrien froze, eyes wide.

  
He didn't know how to deal with crying girls, especially ones that he liked. Plagg hovered over her head, flittering slightly while Tikki rubbed Marinette's cheek. "Marinette, how about you and Adrien talk about this tomorrow?" Tikki suggested, floating down to sit on her lap. "I am tired and I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

  
"I can take you home, but I'll have to transform since my father doesn't know you're here." Adrien said, hand held out to Marinette. She grabbed his hand right when Plagg transformed him into Chat Noir, rubbing her eyes before staring at him with an emotion he didn't know how to describe.

  
"That'll be fine." She said, shoving her hands into her pockets.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

They are outside of her bakery, both hesitating. Adrien looked over at the smaller girl, who looked tired but oddly relaxed in his hoodie, and frowned.

  
"I was really worried about you..." He started, feeling his cheeks go red. Marinette looked up at him, biting her lip as she thought.

  
"I don't remember what happened exactly," She started, taking her hands out of the pockets. "but I'm sorry for causing you to worry."

  
Adrien touched her shoulder, wanting to pull her in close but stopping himself. "I'm glad that I know that you are you," She tilted her head, and his flush darkened. "that I know that I wasn't wrong for liking you--"

  
Marinette pulled him in close, hugging him as tight as she could. He wrapped his arm's around her soon after, and they sat there in silence for a moment.  
"I'm glad as well, then. I'm glad that I wasn't wrong in liking you either." Adrien froze, eyes widening at her words. He pulled her back, staring into her flushed face.

  
The door opened, and Marinette was gathered in her parent's arms. Marinette had called them on the way here, explaining what had happened.  
Adrien stepped back, disappointment filling him as he thought of his own family. Marinette looked at him from over her mother's shoulder, a smile on her face.

  
"Stay safe, Miss Marinette." He said, giving a small wave before jumping into the night.

 

_"Please, stay safe."_  


End file.
